As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly interconnected. Although this increased interconnection provides users with access to large amounts of information and other devices, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that users' devices are exposed to various different threats, including malicious users attempting to install various different malware programs on their devices. It remains difficult to protect computing devices against such threats.